musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1978
Bands Formed Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five Survivor Singles Released *Wuthering Heights Kate Bush *Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) Buzzcocks *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band - With a Little Help from My Friends The Beatles *Damaged Goods Gang of Four *Psycho Killer Talking Heads *Shot by Both Sides Magazine *The Model Kraftwerk *Another Girl, Another Planet The Only Ones *Rock Lobster The B-52's *Down in the Tube Station at Midnight The Jam *Public Image Public Image Ltd. *The Robots Kraftwerk *Suspect Device Stiff Little Fingers *Alternative Ulster Stiff Little Fingers *(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais The Clash *I Am the Cosmos Chris Bell *What Do I Get? Buzzcocks *I Am the Fly Wire *Sultans of Swing Dire Straits *Hong Kong Garden Siouxsie & the Banshees *The Man With the Child in His Eyes Kate Bush *Neon Lights Kraftwerk *Just What I Needed The Cars *(I Don't Want to Go To) Chelsea Elvis Costello *September Earth, Wind & Fire *I Don't Mind Buzzcocks *Radio Radio Elvis Costello *Killing an Arab The Cure *Kiss Me Again Dinosaur *Hanging on the Telephone Blondie *Because the Night Patti Smith *Starry Eyes The Records *Mr. Blue Sky Electric Light Orchestra *Driver's Seat Sniff 'n' the Tears *Surrender Cheap Trick *Sweet Talkin' Woman Electric Light Orchestra *Dot Dash Wire *Pump It Up Elvis Costello *Gut Feeling Devo *You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real) Sylvester *T.V.O.D./Warm Leatherette The Normal *How Can You Mend a Broken Heart Al Green *The Day the World Turned Day-Glo X-Ray Spex *Know Your Product The Saints *Picture This Blondie *Le Freak Chic *Being Boiled The Human League *Identity X-Ray Spex *Promises Buzzcocks *Walk On By The Stranglers *You Can't Put Your Arms Round a Memory Johnny Thunders *Adult Books X *Showroom Dummies Kraftwerk *City Slang Sonic's Rendezvous Band *Badlands Bruce Springsteen *Miss You/Far Away Eyes The Rolling Stones *Clash City Rockers The Clash *Moving Kate Bush *Chase Giorgio Moroder *Aloha Steve and Danno Radio Birdman *Lexicon Devil The Germs *One Nation Under a Groove Funkadelic *Baker Street Gerry Rafferty *Germ-Free Adolescents X-Ray Spex *Take Me I'm Yours Squeeze *Denis Blondie *Human Fly The Cramps *Take Me to the River Talking Heads *Werewolves of London Warren Zevon *Give Me Everything Magazine *Is She Really Going Out With Him? Joe Jackson *(I'm Always Touched by Your) Presence, Dear Blondie *When You're in Love With a Beautiful Woman Dr. Hook Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album * January 20: XTC - White Music * October 6: XTC - Go 2 * November: Siouxsie & The Banshees - The Scream * Various Artists - Sound Effects Vol 21: More Death and Horror Compilations Released * Goofy Sounds of Terror Various Artists Other Events Classical music * more than 50 years after Frank Bridge wrote it, is performed for the first Vignettes de Marseille , during a radio broadcast. * 12 april: first performance of ''Les espaces du sommeil ''of Witold Lutosławski * 12 October: first performance of ''Klavierstücke No. 6 ''by Wolfgang Rihm Matches * Eurovision Song Contest 1978 Festivals * Pinkpop 1978 Category:Year Category:Years